


He's Not Picky

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Series: lgbtqgladersweek 2015 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lgbtqgladersweek on tumblr.<br/>Day 1: A character you head canon as Bisexual or polysexual or pansexual (I chose bisexual!Minho).</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Picky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post about lgbtqgladersweek today and I decided to see if I could write at least a drabble or two for it. Idk how well this fit the theme, but I tried.

He’s never been picky.   
  
At least not when it comes to _that_ kind of thing.   
  
In his head it’s never been one way or the other.  
  
When the bonfires go on late and everyone’s had just a little too much of Gally’s drink, and they start talking about what they remember about girls, Minho is into it. He remembers as much about them as anyone. Remembers curves and softness and how girls look in dresses.   
  
And when the conversation gets dirty he doesn’t mind. He enjoys it. There’s a part of him, shoved down and forced to stay muted, that fears that it’s as close as he’ll ever get to a girl again. And he’d like to be around girls again.  
But then again he’s not picky.  
  
When they’re at the bonfire and Newt is beside him, his leg bouncing, eyes downward, hoping to not get called into the conversation, Minho gets it. And he doesn’t mind. He’s okay with walking away with Newt, shoving his shoulder, telling him, “Hey I wouldn’t care about girls either if I got to look at someone as gorgeous as me all day.”  
  
When they walk away and Alby joins them a few minutes later, his hand running over Newt’s muscular arm, a signal that he’s just as out of the past conversation, Minho is jealous. Not necessarily because of Newt, but because they have each other, and Minho desperately wants someone even if he isn’t picky about who it is.  
  
He just wants someone to touch, someone to turn to. He wants someone to stand out. Even if he doesn’t care if it’s a boy or a girl.   
  
But he could only go on for so long before he gave up. Before he decided that whether he was picky or not didn’t matter because there was no one in the maze for him, probably no one coming up that would be for him, and, as that nagging little voice in his head tried to shout, there was no way he was getting out to find someone.   
  
So he accepted that he was alone. He ran alone. And it was okay.  
  
And then Thomas came. And he ran beside him. And he saved his friend.  
  
And just like that, even if he wasn’t picky and never would be able to find it within himself to be, the one thing he was sure of was that it had to be Thomas.


End file.
